


Nightwing: Things Left In Last Year

by TheHaven



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHaven/pseuds/TheHaven
Summary: Retelling and re-imagining the early years of the life of one Dick Grayson. Circus boy.This is me restarting an old project and continuing it. And actually having all the chapters in one place instead of separate works.I didn't know what I was doing.





	1. Circus Kids

It's starting to get cold in Gotham City around this time of year. With Halloween behind it and Thanksgiving on its way. The brisk chilly air gets more and more Frigid. The cold bites at your nose all night this time of year. This time of year you stay home with a nice cup of hot chocolate. Tim Drake would probably enjoy doing that now. The newest in the line of Boy Wonders, partners to Gotham’s protector, the Batman. Who was unfortunately away from the City on Official Justice League business. Some meeting apparently. But that was fine. Tim told him that he could handle patrol for one night, but Batman disagreed.

“You’re still learning, I’ll have Nightwing meet you at the GCPD building. Remember to do what you’re told, follow his lead.” Batman told him. Okay, so maybe Tim wasn’t ready. But patrol with Nightwing didn’t seem that bad. He’d been busy since Tim became Robin. Titans stuff apparently. So tonight would be a good time to really get to know the guy. And Tim couldn’t lie to himself. The suit he had was pretty great. Black and Blue was a great choice. A departure from the red/yellow/green combo he’s taken to.  
“Could maybe be on time though....” Tim muttered to himself rubbing his nose to get the cold off. Batman said they’d meet at 11:30 and it was almost 11:38. Unbelievable! whatever he thought to himself. As he took out his binoculars to survey what they would soon explore together.

"Hmmm" he hummed as he kept looking around.  
nothing.  
nothing  
And then, in his zoomed in view, he sees flash of black and a wave of blue dropping in front of him.  
“Sorry I’m late!”  
“Ahhhh!”  
And there he was. Nightwing. AKA: Dick Grayson. Former Robin turned self made man now known as Nightwing. With a smile on his face.

They both stood over the edge of the GCPD building. Surveying together. With Dick striking up conversation here and there.  
“Quite out tonight, huh? Guess everyone’s home with some hot chocolate and leftover Halloween candy that's proooobably expired. But they don’t know it yet, so it's gonna suck in the morning.” Wondered out loud.

“Uh huh” Tim agreed. “The audio in my mask isn’t picking up anything in the city.. weird.”

“Weeeeell” Dick yawned.  
“How’s the cape and mask treating you so far, Tim?” He asked as he sat down on the edge of the roof, with his feet dangling off. Dick had been wanting to to talk to Tim for months. But Titans business, like League business. Can be real exhausting. You don’t have time for things that aren’t immediately related to your team. He hoped Tim understood, once he gets his own group of super powered buddies he’ll be on adventures and staying out too late just like him.

“Its.... pretty great.” He admitted.  
“I’m learning fast. And Batman i—“  
“Bruce.” Dick said. Cutting him off.  
“Uh, right. Bruce says that I’m doing good too.” That bit surprised Dick. But it was still good to hear.  
“What else?” He inquired.  
“Well... I hear him talk to Alfred sometimes, when I’m not supposed to.” Dick smiled. He really was a Robin. Doing what he wasn’t supposed to.  
“What exactly are you snooping on, Mr. Drake?” He teased.  
“They... Talk about Jason.”  
Oh. That's a way to change the tone of the night. Jason was..... Though Dick Would never tell Bruce this, Not a good choice. Bruce was too quick to have Another soldier in his war. And Jason was too brash, too easy to anger.  
Dick was caught off guard but he tried to collect himself and change the mood back.  
“Yeah... I still don’t think Bruce has really forgiven himself for how things went with him. But that's something we can talk about later. But there’s something i wanted to ask. How are you balancing the Robin/Tim Drake scales?”  
“It’s really hard sometimes. I have a girlfriend, she doesn’t know yet”  
“Yet? You plan on telling her?”  
“Man.. i don’t know. What would you do?”  
“It doesn’t matter what I’d do bud, it's what you want to do.”  
Tim sighed, he was right. Now it was his turn to change the subject.  
“Hey, Nightwing?”  
“Call me Dick, and yeah?”  
“What was it like for you? Before being Robin?” Dick thought about it for a second. He looked up at the chilly and dark Gotham sky. Memories started to flood back. The good ones. The bad ones. And the ones he wished he could relive again, and again.  
“Well Timmy, you got some time for a story?” He sighed.  
“Will there be an intermission? Cause it seems like its gonna be a long one” he joked.  
“Ha ha, Boy Wonder. Now sit down.” Dick rolled his eyes and pointed down next to him.  
Tim then sat down next to Dick on the edge of the roof. They looked at the city, they’d both been trained to protect together.  
“So.... where we starting?”  
“The beginning. Back when I was ‘Dick Grayson.’ Of ‘The Flying Graysons!’” He chuckled to himself. Those really were the days.  
“So. Young Timothy, our story begins with three Circus kids. Doing what they weren’t supposed to.”

\--  
 _So fill your lungs with emotion._  
_You're just a kid and you're broken_  
_Screaming that everything's unfair_  
_You search for things left in last year_

 

John and Mary Grayson sit together in the empty Big Top of Haly’s circus. They’d been apart of this traveling family since they were in their 20’s. They were married under a Big Top.  
And shortly after they were married, Mary got pregnant. She was out for the entire pregnancy, remember everyone pitching, helping her whatever she’d need, it really showed how much of a family this place had been and still is. If you might fall, the Haly’s Circus will catch you.  
They’d just finished a show and were in the middle of relaxing, watching everyone pitch in and take stuff down. Members were cleaning up all the spilled food and drinks. Folding up mats. Trying (and failing) to get the younger elephants in their cages. John had his arm around Mary as they watched, there was something bitter sweet about packing up after a show. You try and give the show of your life, and the day after, that's that. On to the next city, onto the next gravity defying stunt. But; that was what it's like in the Circus. You never stay in the same place for long, life’s just one big traveling circus. Learning from your past and trying to give yourself a better present.  
“Hey... John?” Mary asked, seeming confused.  
“Yes, love?” He replied.  
“Where’s Dick?”

Ahhh, Richard "Dick" Grayson. Only 11 years old and already one of the most talented performers of the Circus. What ever could he be up to? John chuckled a bit.  
"Well Mary, another good question is... Where are Raya and Raymond? Those 3 are always together."

"Well.... here's another good question."  
"Hmmm?"  
"Where is Little John?"  
Uh oh. Little John was the newest elephant brought into the circus, he was shy and hated his cage. Getting him in after a long job was always an uphill battle.

"Well... you know what that means." Mary said, realizing what was going on.  
"That we're gonna have our hands full? On top of having our most important show in ages?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Well... Maybe just let them have their fun, for a little while longer. Haly is gonna give them hell though."  
"When doesn't he?"  
"Fair point."

\--  
“Do you see him?”  
“Not yet.”  
“How can you not see him from here, he's an elephant!”

Raya and Raymond bickered as the searched around the outside of the Big Top for Little John. It was almost 11 o'clock and there wasn’t any sign of the elephant.  
“Hey Raymond?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Where’s Dick?” Raya asked him, he wasn’t around when Little John made his little escape. They snuck in his tent to get him to help. To get another set of eyes looking. (He’s an elephant. How is it this hard?)

“Hey Guys! Did I miss anything?” A young voice asked from behind the two kids, the sudden question causing them to jump.

“Gahh! Dick! Where were you?!”  
“Looking for Johnny, where else? Found him by the way. Come on buddy!” He encouraged.

The little elephant moved from behind one of the trees, acting like it knew it did something wrong. Dick sat down on the ground and pet his side. Raya and Raymond were honestly not surprised that Dick found him before them. He probably let him out, come to think of it. Raya sighed and ran her fingers through her red hair.

“You let him out, didn’t you?” She questioned, but knowing the answer. Dick smiled and shrugged innocently.

“Promise not to tell Haly?”  
“I mean, i I won’t, Raymond might.”  
“Well excuuuuuse me for having a heart of gold and not being able to tell a lie!”  
They sat there, laughing together. It had been a few years since they met. Raya was brought on after a falling out with Haly and someone named Boston as a new trapeze artist. She’d lost her parents.But she didn’t like to talk about it. And she was so glad that she met these two idiots though.

Raymond had been here before Raya joined, an apprentice to the lion tamers. Still hadn’t been in a act though, it doesn’t bother him. Really. Him and Dick got into all kinds of mischief together, and when Raya joined, they only found more.  
Raya looked around their traveling home, her traveling family. She couldn’t help but smile. Raymond took a deep breath and took in the cool night air. Also the smell of an elephant, but that's not the point.

“Whatcha smiling about?”  
“Heh.... nothing, just... you think we’re all ever gonna stop being on the move? And that we’re always gonna be around?”  
Dick looked up at the sky, he hadn’t really thought about that, he wasn’t one for planning ahead. He always prefers to think about the right now.  
But why would he ever want to stop traveling? Stop seeing the world and all the people in it?  
“Huh, I haven’t really thought about it. But I don’t think so. But I know that wherever we go, I’ll have you guys.”  
“Awww, Dick”  
“Oh god that was so sweet it’s gross.”  
“Raymond don’t ruin the moment, dummy.”  
But the moment stayed, the content for the now, the wondering and the anxiety of the future. They stayed together until well until the morning, enjoying each other’s company. Raymond was the first one to fall asleep, as usual. Then Raya, then Dick.  
\--  
John Grayson walked around the woods outside of the trailers circling the Big Top. Looking for the kids. Mary was sure they just decided to have a late night picnic. But John just wanted to make sure, he knew Haly was being run ragged trying to get everyone ready so he figured he’d take care of his biggest headaches.  
After a few minutes, he saw the three of them. Sleep on the ground under a large tree, providing shade the sun. And Little John relaxing behind them. Their heads resting on his belly.

“Ahem!” He coughed in a attempt to wake them.  
They stretched for a second, and then realized who was the one waking them up. The all rushed to stand up. They pushed Dick to the front of them. Hoping he would take the lead.

“Uhhh... hey Dad! We found Little John!” Dick stumbled his words as he gestured to the sleeping elephant behind them. John sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Great job son, i knew you let him out. But good job.”  
“I can explain though! He’s always so sad getting put into the cage and i tho—“  
“You can explain later pal, but we have got to get a move on.”  
“Where are we even going?” Raymond questioned.  
“Well, Haly wanted to surprise everyone with this but...... oh what the heck. I’ll tell ya anyway. But don’t say i told you. All three of you.”  
“Yes sir!” They all said in unison.  
John jokingly looked over his shoulder. And motioned them to come closer. The excitement was growing. Where could they be going?  
“We’re going..... to Gotham City”  
\--  
“And then what happened?” Tim asked. Dick took a deep breath and sighed.

“Well. Then it all came crashing down around me.”

\--

Haly’s Circus was positively buzzing with excitement, anxiousness too, but mainly excitement. They were just minutes away from performing the show of their lives. In Gotham City. All hands were on deck as last minutes preparations were made. Dick and his parents were getting ready in their dressing room as they made sure everything was perfect, perfect hair, perfect smile. They went over the routines at least 30 times. Mom and Dad were on opposing platforms. They would then both perform quadruple flips, and end on opposite sides. And then it was Dick’s turn. He would perform a quintuple flip. He’d been practicing since even before they knew they were heading to Gotham.

His heart was beating hard enough to break through his chest as he stood there waiting for his parents to finish fixing their hair and little spots here and there on their suits.

He paced and paced until they were done. They both held hands and looked each other in their eyes.  
“Ready to go give the show of our lives, love?” John asked as he fixed her hair. She looked worried but smiled at him.  
“Of course I am love, now come on.” She told him as she motioned to the door. Mary put her hand out for Dick to hold. And they walked together to perform, as John said. “The show of their lives”.  
As they walk the feelings of nervousness and anxiety slowed down as they got closer and closer to the center of the big top. The applause of the crowd. The feeling of the spotlight on him, the knowing that all eyes were on him. Other people would crumble under the pressure. But not Dick Grayson, he was born for this. He existed to play to the crowd.  
——  
A few hours before Dick, Raya, and Raymond had returned to the trailers from a day of sightseeing in Gotham, how they didn’t get mugged, they didn’t like to think about. As they walked over to Raya’s trailer to relax before the show, they heard some sort of shouting.

“I’ve already told you! This Circus doesn’t need any damn protection! Now get your ass OUTTA MY TRAILER!”.  
Uh oh. That didn’t sound good. Who was Haly having a shouting match with? Why was he winning?  
the door to the trailer slams open and there's a man in a long trench coat. With a baseball cap on, trying to hide his face. He starting walking as fast as he could, muttering something under his breath.  
“Stupid old man..” he grunted as he walked directly into Dick.  
“Oof! Uh... sorry sir.” Dick said relatively confused.  
“Watch where you’re going, kid.” He replied coldly as he looked at him, why did he seem so angry?

But as soon as that odd interaction started, it was over. The man walked away from the 3 and went off.

“That.... was weird...”  
“Ay! You kids better be getting ready!”  
“Yes sir!!”

\--

Dick stood on the platform, the ground seemed so far away, but that was fine. He was used to this feeling, and he was ready to fly. All the noise in the circus stops, it's just him and mom and dad. He’s ready.

Wait, what’s with the rope? It looks.... odd. It's probably fine, he thinks to himself.  
He was standing next his dad, feeling the excitement bounding off of him. He looked beyond his platform and saw his mother, taking a deep breath but still radiating the feeling of excitement.  
“Laaaaaadies and gentlemen!!! You are about to witness the most awe inspiring, death defying act in the HISTORY OF THE HALY’S CIRCUS!! I PRESENT.......”

“THE FLYING GRAYSONS!!”  
Mr. Haly spins around with the microphone in his hand as he plays to the crowd. This WILL be the most awe inspiring moment they’ve ever seen. It has to be.  
And with that, John and Mary begin their dance. Both at once the jump in place, reaching for the handle of the rope, and with the second jump they leap into the air.  
1 Flip.  
2 Flip.  
3 Flip.  
4.

They make it to the other side and grab the ropes with the greatest of ease. Dick hears them laughing out loud. It was insane and dangerous but that's how they lived.  
In this moment. There is bliss. There's content for the present. And there isn’t even any anxiety for the future. but then.....

It all comes down.  
The smiles and laughing turn to shocked yells and shouts of his parents names.  
“JOHN!!!” Mary cries out as he see the rope dissolve above him.  
“MARY!!!” John screams at the top of his lungs as he falls, and sees the same thing happening to her rope.  
Oh no. Ohnoohno ohnonononono. They’re falling. There's no net.  
“Ohmygod ohmygodohmygod” he starts to repeat himself.  
“Mom!? DAD?!!! MOM?!?!?! DAD?!?!”

The sound. Oh god the sound. He hears it over the screams of the audience. He climbs down the ladder as fast he can. He’s shaking so badly he can hardly grip the ladder well. A foot slips. And he falls from the middle of the ladder. The hard dirt of the floor collides with his side.

“GAHH! Owww!” He screams out again, but he tries to stand as he sprints to Mom and Dad. They’re a few feet away from each other. Which one does he run to? Oh god. Oh god. Before he can make a choice he feels a hand on his shoulder. He jumps and sees Mr. Haly, white as a sheet. Shaking just like him.

“Dick, Dick... you gotta... you can’t see this. You have to go” He manages to choke out. Dick smacks his hand away.

“I have to help!! Let me go!!” He screams out. All the fear and shock was coming to a head. He broke from Haly and started sprinting to Mom first, then Dad.

He fell to his knees in between them. Everything just, came crashing down around him.  
The wings of the Flying Graysons have been clipped.  
\--

Dick sat in his trailer, the questioning and news crews had finally stopped and he, Raya, and Raymond all sat together. With a blanket around each other. Dick hadn’t said anything since the officers questioned him.  
Raya and Raymond wanted to help, but how? How do two twelve year olds comfort a boy who just lost his parents?  
They heard a knock on the door. Mr. Haly.  
“Dick.... buddy, its me.” He sighed, looking up at the door. Raya put her hand on his shoulder, to answer for him.  
“Come in.” She said, with hardly any emotion her voice. They’ve all been so drained.  
the door open and Mr. Haly walked in. He looked exhausted, physically and emotionally. He gestured to the door opened door.

“Buddy, I... I got someone who wants to meet ya. Raya, Raymond. Could you give the three of us some privacy?”  
The three looked at each other silently asking Dick if it was okay for them to leave. He motioned his head to the door. They both gave one last hug. Raya leaned down to his head.  
“It’ll be okay, i promise.” She whispers in his ear.  
They both got up. Somberly walking past Mr. Haly. Dick heard something from the two of them. And another voice as well.  
“Alright sir, you can come in.” Haly informed.  
There's a sound of footsteps going up the 3 stairs into the trailer. And a tall man with dark black hair and a suit stands before him. He has a..... feeling about him. Dick can’t place it. Like he knows how to help. Like this happened before. He grabbed a chair and sat in front of him. Dick still had the blanket covering himself, he backed away more and more into it.

“Hello.” The man says. His voice is strong. But comforting.  
“My name is Bruce Wayne.” He says.  
“I want to help you.”  
  
End of chapter one. And of things we left in last year. 


	2. Falling

It’s been a few weeks since Dick moved into the manor. He had his own big room all to himself. The first time he ever had that, it was a strange feeling to him, not having to share everything he had. His room was full of anything a boy his age could want. Games. Toys. You name it. They were fun for a while, but he lost interest quickly. What fun is all this stuff if he had no one to share it with? He missed Raya and Raymond. He missed his elephant. He traded traveling across the world for a old stuffy mansion and it just wasn’t fair. 

Dick was sitting on his bed, holding a photo of his parents he took just before leaving the circus. They were relaxing on the grass, little John sitting with them. Dad looked like he had fallen asleep. And mom had her arm around Dick, they looked at the camera with big grins on their faces. 

He missed them, so much. A knock at the door shook him out of his memories.   
“Ahem, master Dick. I do believe it is time for lunch. Care to join me?” said an old English voice. Alfred Pennyworth. The only other living soul in this mansion half the time. He was nice. Smart and witty, just like everyone back home. “Sure, Mr. Pennyworth, i’ll be out in a second.” he replied. He hopped off his bed and out the door. 

Lunch was, very different from lunch at the circus. Things were “prepared” instead of just given to you. He was eating things incredibly different from the restaurant food someone would drive to go get and bring back. People ate duck? This was new information to him. Alfred sat the head of the table, eating like what Dick would imagine fancy people ate like. Dick on the other hand, just shoveled food in his mouth. 

“So, have you been enjoying yourself?” Alfred asked, breaking the silence. Dick thought about it for a bit.

“I guess.” he shrugged. “I wish Mr. Wayne was around more, though.” Alfred sighed. “As do I, my boy.”. Then there was a sound of footsteps. Bruce had returned. In another fancy suit, he set his coat down by the table and pulled his plate of food to him. “Afternoon, Alfred.” he said.   
“Afternoon, Dick.”  
“Afternoon, sir.”  
“Hi.”  
“Did I miss anything exciting today?”  
“Afraid so, master Bruce. I was in a positively breathtaking game of chess with young master Dick.”   
“Haha, I used to be good at chess, too. Did he open well?”  
“He opted for the french defense. Rather inspired. If I say so myself.”

Is, is this what rich people talk about? Chess openings? He didn’t even know what a french defense was! 

They sat there for a while. Eating in silence, only broken for Alfred to ask about plans for dinner. And business. It was all so boring to Dick. Is this really all they did? No, Bruce had to have some secret. He couldn’t be this boring unless he was trying to be. After a few more minutes of boring discussion. Lunch was over. And, yet again, Dick was left to his own devices. Hours pass and then it's time for bed.

Everything is boring and structured. He hates it with a passion. Weeks pass by and there's still nothing out of the ordinary from either Bruce or Alfred. He feels like he’s going insane with all the nothing around. He didn’t even remember what compelled him to leap onto the chandelier in the front of the manor. Maybe he just wanted to feel what it was like to have a pulse for once. But his fun came to a close. A shout from Alfred spooked him enough to lose his balance. 

He’s falling again. Just like mom and dad. There’s some shattered glass mixed into the carpet where he curled himself into a ball.   
“Master Dick! What were you thinking?! You can’t just jump around the manor like it’s some sort of bounce castle! Master Dick?”   
After the shout of concern and worry from Alfred, he hears crying. Dick’s shoulders rise and fall as he curls tighter into a ball.

There’s a sound of hurried footsteps and he looks up to see Bruce, looking around and putting it together. “Alfred.” He says. “Give us a moment.” Alfred sighed. “Yes, sir.”

Bruce kneeled down to Dick, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing tightly. “It’s alright, boy. It’s alright.”   
“I’m fuh-falling!”  
“No you’re not, you’re right here. With me. Look around you.” Dick raised his head up from the floor, looking at the carpet and stairs. The pictures of Bruce’s parents hanging on the walls. Slowly he got himself up off the ground. Before collapsing into Bruce’s arms. The sobbing started again, tears stained his suit.   
“We’ll be okay, Dick. I promise.”  
—  
A few days had passed and Dick had seemed to be in better spirits. the incident with the chandelier nights prior had made him realize Bruce, even though he was absent, did care. They spent more time together, learning chess openings with Alfred. He even won some here and there. Bruce had said something about newcomers being able to win because they had no knowledge of preconceived techniques. Dick called it thinking outside of the box. Days following that, he was enrolled in Gotham’s most prestigious of middle schools. And after that, Bruce had him learning martial arts. Martial arts, how cool is that? He learned that, even though he was small, he was able to use his opponent’s weight against them. He felt like a million dollars. Like he could do anything. 

Now he was relaxing in his room. Reading up on some homework for school. A knock on the door disrupted his focus.   
“Dick, it’s Bruce. May I come in?”  
Bruce sounded, strange? He had the tone of a parent who needed to tell him something important.  
“Uh, yeah. Come in.”  
The door creaked open to show Bruce. “We… I, have something to show you. And then, I have a question.” He told him. This was… weird. What was up with him? He wasn’t normally like this. In the short time he’s lived here he always viewed Bruce as this playboy unbothered by everything. But this, this made Dick anxious.  
Bruce motioned for him to follow him, they made their way down across the hall. Passing the older pictures of the Waynes before Bruce on their way through. Then they were in the library.   
“Uh, you want to know what to read?” Dick asked as Bruce went to pull out a book. He heard something resembling a chuckle. “No. Not quite.” Then something strange happened. After he pulled the book off the shelf, the shelves parted. Revealing a long and dark stairway. 

“Come on. Almost there.” 

They kept walking, down into the dark passageway. After a long series of steps, they opened revealing something incredible. On one large platform was a long jet black car, with dark red windows and some sort of tail piece on the back. Past that was a chair facing a collection of computers. And beyond that it started to get strange, not that this whole situation wasn’t weird. In the corner was a penny almost as tall the manor itself. Next to that was a giant playing card the same size. And then there was, a dinosaur? Even taller than the previous two pieces. But those weren’t the most eye-catching pieces in this cave. Near the computers was a case. In it was a suit of a man that Dick had only seen on the news during breakfast, before Bruce would quickly turn it to something else. In the case was the suit of the protector of Gotham city himself. 

Batman.


End file.
